Days of Scarlet
by Hadronix
Summary: On Rusewall Island, only the sun shines, as the moon has vanished from the sky. It's up to Nippon's sun goddess, Okami Amaterasu, to destroy the evil keeping the moon locked away... And hopefully not break too many things along the way.
1. The Struggles of Godhood

**A/N:** Well, here's an unusual crossover... let's see how many people find this, who are also not following me.

This follows the second 'bad' ending from Nights of Azure, where the moon vanishes, leaving the 'world' stuck in endless sunlight. But, I've reduced the 'world' to just Rusewall Island.

* * *

When one thinks of the term 'deity' or 'god', what comes to mind? An omnipotent being that is far above mortal comprehension? A force of the cosmos unfit to walk among the common? A simple title to some imagined creature to more easily place the blame on whenever something tragic happens? Is this being helpful? Does it answer prayers? Use their powers for granted?

Would you believe in a goddess that takes a form of a snow-white furred wolf? Crimson markings lining her fur? Wields Divine Instruments: reflectors, rosaries, and glaives? Helps those in need, but also might cause the occasional mischief? This particular goddess has a name, to the people of Nippon, she is Okami Amaterasu. To a few, she is Ammy. The sun goddess, the one who stood alongside both Nagi and Susano to vanquish Orochi. The one who overcame the Lord of Darkness himself, Yami…

And maybe dug up some turnips she wasn't supposed to. There also might have been that incident where she used her powers to get into a vault inside Sei-an City.

This goddess awoke from a one-hundred year slumber to find Nippon in chaos, Orochi had been resurrected and she was left with but a fraction of the power she once commanded. Alongside Issun, the one-inch Celestial Envoy, she traveled across the lands to reclaim the brush techniques and exorcise the demons festering the lands. She restored life to the decayed, she brought hope back to the people, and both her and Issun restored the people's faith in the gods.

This wolf, once her journey in Nippon ended and she boarded the Ark bounds towards the Celestial Plain alongside Waka, had taken her spot in the heavens once more. But, even deities are never given a true reprieve, there is always the next problem that needs to be handled, be it a simple prayer, like a request for the local garden to flourish, or something dangerous, like a band of demons looking to assault a town.

This tale is unlike her previous one. While yes, she is going to end up assisting a city's worth of people with their problems, defeating cursed beings, as well as the leader behind it, she is also going to do something that would be considered odd. Okami Amaterasu is the sun goddess, and she is going to a distant land to restore not sunlight, but moonlight. Some great power has removed the moon from existence in this land, causing the sun to forever shine, slowly causing the temperature to rise. With the endless heat, plants will wilt, water will dry, and the people will being to die.

The phenomenon is occurring in an area called Rusewall Island. This is where Ammy's tale starts, in the Land of Without Night.

* * *

With Divine Instruments on her… person. Ammy departs from the heavenly Celestial Plains and towards the Island. At least, she would have went directly to the Island, were it not for a formidable barrier denser than the Blockheads she had to bypass, well, blocking a direct descent. Which means she had to take the second option, going across the sea to reach her destination…

Which lead to the second problem upon landing on the closest beachside. Her Water Talisman decided that this would be the perfect time to lose its powers, leaving her unable to simply walk across the water. In fact, she found all of her Talismans to be glorified carvings, rather than the potent magical devices she relied on during her travels.

None ever said Ammy was exactly the master of preparedness.

The next logical thing for her to do would be to summon a lily pad and simply create winds until she reached her destination. But that wouldn't exactly work well in a body of water like an ocean, taking the waves into consideration. Not wanting to get her fur wet, she insteads departs for the nearest port, hoping what Yen she has will get her to her destination.

What? She didn't need money in the Celestial Plains.

And so Ammy dashed across the seaside, creating her signature grass and flower trail as she ran. Except that the trail was far shorter than what it usually is, and that it didn't turn golden when she hit her top speed. It was in this moment that she knew, this wasn't going to be an easy task. At least she had the insight to check to see if she still had her brush techniques.

Wind, fire, frost, water, all of these and more heeded her call, though she felt her energy draining faster than they should. In fact, it was all fine until she hit two. Sunrise and Nightfall. Even after trying again when a half hour passed, neither of them worked. It was like her first Divine Intervention in Hana Valley, a curse swallowed up the technique before it could take effect. Making an undignified groaning bark, she continues her run towards the port. Where she was greeted in the obvious manner that any white-furred wolf would be, should they sprint into a human settlement that obviously doesn't worship the same gods as the people in Nippon.

In short, she had to turn around and run to keep from the swords and torches heading her way.

She needed another approach, which lead to the first line of thinking that crossed her. Readying her Celestial Brush, she charged in once more, but activating the Mist Wrap technique, allowing her to effortlessly weave her way around the people. To them, a simple white blur went past them. Though, it took three Mist Wraps before she managed to board the boat in dock, conveniently in the storage section. And once more, her lack of foresight bit her.

She had neither Issun or Waka to translate her canine way of speaking. She doesn't know how to steer a boat, either. Thinking things over, she left the storage room and sought out the captain, a rather pudgy man that was in his cabin. Unable to operate the door knob, she did the obvious…

And headbutted the door.

The force of her thick skull was more than enough to push it out of her way, though she was actually surprised it didn't outright break. "Wh-what?!" Thankfully, she could, in fact, understand these people. She barked, completely forgetting that he can't understand her. "W-Wolf!" She looked around the cabin, hoping to find a way to communicate her request.

It ended with her taking out her money pouch and throwing it his way. "Um…?" He looked confused. During his state, she casually walked over to the map in the room, then barked at it. "You want… passage?" She barked again. "Oookay? Money is money, I guess. Wait, you can understand me?" A third bark. "Alright… where to?" She pointed her nose towards the… wait, why isn't there an island on there? "How do you know about Rusewall Island?" She had no bark ready for a response. "Did the Curia send you?"

She turned towards him and tilted her head. It was then she saw something that would definitely aid her… a sheet of paper. She walked towards it, and at a speed that no mortal could follow, used her divine power, the Celestial Brush, as a glorified ink quill. "You can write?" He picks up the paper and, "What language is this?" Oh great, they don't have the same... "Wait, this is…" He looks it over. "You know what? I'm just going to take you over there, this is starting to hurt my head." She happily barks, even as he walks away with all of her Yen.

...Nippon's currency must not mean a lot here.

* * *

Ammy opts to sit on the deck as the captain and his small crew guide the ship towards Rusewall Island. She was, in the simplest terms, basking in the sunlight. However, the sun felt… off. She could still feel its rejuvenating properties, but it was almost wrong to get it. It was like the sun itself was cursed, if in a rather small manner. "So, this wolf can understand us?" Her ears perked up.

"The Curia had to have sent her if she can." Another spoke up.

"Well, something obviously went wrong with…"

"Shh!" The first one cut him off, "We aren't to speak of missions, remember?"

"We're all of the Curia." By this point, Ammy has gotten up, shaken her fur, and joined the three men in their conversation with a curious bark…

Not that anyone could tell the difference between her barks. "Oh, hello." The first one asks as she sits down. A courtesy bark came out of her muzzle. "Are you from the Curia?"

A confused bark was next. "Could you write something for us?" An approving bark as she looked around for a sheet of… oh, they won't mind if she uses the deck, right? She barks as she finishes, looking at the spot she just painted on.

"Looks like a dead language to me." One of them mumbles.

"Uh, this comes off, right?" The second asks. She lets out an unsure bark, so she does the next logical thing…

"What the…" And she covers her writing with a large splotch of Celestial Ink. "Geez, mind painting the rest while you're at it?"

"We're docking in ten!" The captain called out.

"Let's get ready, then." The three sailors dispersed, clearly relieved that they don't have to spend anymore time with the clearly insane wolf. Looking around and letting out a small bark, Ammy moves from the center of the boat, over to one edge, the side it'll be docking on, leaving behind one huge blob of Ink in the middle of the ship.

Those ten minutes pass as she makes the occasional water spout, managing to attract the attention of at least one person. "You're different, aren't you?" Ammy turns her head and sees a woman, and with the scent of food on her, assumes she's the cook. Ammy confirms with a bark. "What are you, exactly?" Considering that these people can't read her writing, and she can't speak without a proper translator, she's at a loss of communication.

It would help tremendously if she could see Ammy's true form.

With that thought in mind, she looks at a stray twig with a single leaf and barks at it. "What about it?" She barks again, and uses Bloom on it, instantly restoring its other two leaves, "You use magic?"

Close enough. Ammy lets out a resigned bark. "What else can you do?" A piece of the ship's railing was sliced off soon after, "...That doesn't involve damaging the ship." A gust of wind… that slightly redirects the ship's path, "That doesn't potentially cause this vessel to capsize?" Ammy simply creates another Waterspout… whose water drops hit the lady. "Nevermind." She sighs, before leaving.

She is somewhat thankful Issun wasn't here to see this.


	2. The Land Without Night

Ammy was given some sort of badge as she departed the vessel, the captain explained to her that it was a sign that she was of the Curia. Then, of course, came the problem that she didn't exactly have a place to put it. The man resigned to taking some tape and plopping it in the center of her forehead, and even though he couldn't see her markings, somehow managed to put it in the circle between two red lines. He then gave her a map and told her to go towards 'Ende Hotel', that a man named 'Simon' would be able to direct her towards the right spot. She didn't exactly have a spot to put the map, but she did have a nice magical pouch.

Now that she thinks about it, she should have put the badge in there. Oh well, she can't reach the badge on her own and the map is already in there. That and she's already halfway to her destination. "Is that a… fiend?" Is what she heard a number of times, but whatever suspicion or hostility faded once she flashed her forehead badge. Whoever this Curia is, has significant influence. Now, if she were a normal person, she would have reached the Hotel within minutes.

But, this is Ammy we're talking about, so it's obvious that she would end up getting distracted. The first were the townspeople, it irked her to no end to see wilting plants, so she made sure to Bloom them, earning the praise of the people. Some even gave her some food! Restoring plants led to healing some people, and the next thing she knew, she's suddenly the most popular wolf in town!

Never mind the fact that she's the only wolf.

So, it wasn't until 'nightfall' that she actually reached the Hotel. Thankfully the doors moved on their own, so she didn't have to slam her head onto it, but the problem is that this automatic door was made for humans, so she couldn't simply walk in, as her body is too long. She decided the best course of action was to hop on her hind legs. At least she made it in without breaking anything.

There were a total of three men in the lobby. One had a fancy suit, another had a bunch of papers, and the third was cleaning a glass. She barked her presence. "A… fiend?" The man with the papers asked, causing her to narrow her eyes and give him a strange look.

"Ah, our guest." The man cleaning the glass says, prompting Ammy to let out an approving bark. "You are the magical wolf I was told to expect."

It's a huge downgrade to go from deity to 'magical wolf', but it's not like she can correct them. The man with the papers approached her, a magnifying glass in hand. "Leave the wolf alone, Alucard." Came from the man with the fancy suit.

"Are you not curious about it, Lloyd?"

"She isn't your test subject." Came the man who was cleaning the glasses. He walks over with some paper, "Care to tell us your name?" Ammy quickly writes, well, 'Ammy' on the paper.

He then hands the paper to 'Alucard', "Ammy." Is what he says. Oh, good, someone can read her language, at least.

"Why have you came?" Another blank sheet of paper.

"I came from the Celestial Plains to defeat the evil preventing the Moon from rising." Alucard translates the writing.

"How much do you know about this situation?"

"The moon won't rise." Is all she could supply. "Simon?" Alucard asks after several moments of silence.

Simon hands her a map, drawing a circle on a specific point. "I'm making assumptions, but I believe this the problem originated here." He points at a spot above a place labeled 'Blue Altar', "The Curia's top half-demon agent, Arnice, alongside the next Saint, Lilysse, was sent to defeat the Nightlord. Neither have returned, and the moon had stopped rising about two days after their departure." Ammy barks in response, "If there's anything I can do…" She shakes her head, letting out some residual dirt that made her way onto her fur. "Very well. Be careful." A bark.

With a third map in her bag, she walks out… before a meow catches her attention. A black cat now stands at the doorway, but Ammy instantly knew this wasn't a normal cat. He leaves the building and Ammy follows, once more hopping on her hind legs to actually be able to leave the place. The black cat keeps walking until they end up in an alleyway, _"You seek to defeat the Nightlord?"_ Ammy heard the cat 'speak' through a simple meow. Ammy lets out an approving bark, _"In that state? You won't stand a chance."_ Ammy looks away. _"Powerful fiends have taken residence…"_

Ammy lets out a questioning bark, _"Fiends are creatures that normally roam the night, but with the endless day, only the strongest of them still travel."_ An understanding bark, _"There are a total of five fiends, far more powerful than what Arnice faced. I would…"_ Another questioning bark, _"I'm getting there. The weakest of the five is located in a large multi-story garden closest to here."_ A third curious bark, _"...Give me your map."_ Ammy pulls out the map that Simon gave her, and the cat carelessly scratches a '1' on it, then proceeds to scratch a '2', '3', '4', and '5'. _"There, in order of threat."_ Ammy lets out a thankful bark. _"Good luck."_

* * *

With that encounter out of the way, Ammy travels the city northbound, before realizing that none of the maps provide a definite step-by-step route. Taking the best possible course of action, she decides to simply head in the general direction of the garden until hitting some sort of obstacle. Her primary opponent here are the walls and buildings. With no Catwalk statues or Blossoms to help her scale the concrete obstructions, and she can't exactly do a quadruple jump, she is forced to…

Maybe blow up a wall or two. Surely a few dozen bricks is a small loss for saving the people from the oppressive sun, right? Of course, the biggest problem with blowing up walls means that the people will see her as 'bad'. So, in order to counter this, she also uses Mist Wrap in time with the Cherry Bombs to get away without being noticed.

There she is, Okami Amaterasu, savior to the people, and the terror to inanimate objects.

Another problem, though, is this leaves her relatively drained, since her powers aren't recovering as fast as they should. So, it's a blessing that the destruction of the walls meant she didn't spend so long getting there. With so much time saved, she decides this would be the perfect opportunity to take a nap. And with her status as a deity, she does just that. Letting out a powerful yawn, Ammy plops on the concrete before the garden and dozes off.

At least, that was the plan, before an enormous presence made itself known and Ammy was right back up, on guard. "My my." The feminine voice sounds out, "And who might you be?" Entering the wolf's field of view is a powerful being, in the form of a rather small woman who wore a mask that covered only part of her face. "A friend?" Her voice is light and cheerful, the mask is white. "Or foe?" Her voice drops tremendously, and the mask is black.

Ammy simply barks. "A deity?" She asks, white mask prominent once more. "How fortunate…" And it's black again. Ammy barks once more, "You wish to restore the moon?" White, "The fiends would be forever grateful if you did," ...black. A third bark, "For the people?" High-pitched, "Are the demons and fiends not worthy of saving?" Low-pitched.

Ammy howls, before lying back down. "And how do you propose you do that when you sleep?" Still black. Ammy lets out a lazy bark, "You are lacking power?" A pause, "No wonder you feel so weak." Ammy perks up and growls, "That's right, all bark and no bite." Ammy sought to correct this demon's point of view, and whips her Celestial Brush at a speed she couldn't follow. A chunk of the demon's dress falls off. "Impressive." She sounded bored.

The demon sighs, "I suppose I should leave, lest the sun shrivel me up." She flashes a smile at Ammy, "Do survive, you are the most interesting thing that is here." She opens a portal and leaves the wolf alone. Now alone, Ammy sets out what she was going to do…

Take a quick nap.


End file.
